User talk:Yannzgob
Ice Hockey Wiki As I told you on Wikipedia. The forum is not dead.... just waiting for most like-minded users like you and me. As you have probably noticed, I have attempted to lay some foundation to this thing, and I've observed you for the last month... and you've been doing one hell of a job. Good work. Right now I am doing a lot of work on Wikipedia, trying to get Ontario articles up to snuff (about 200 of them)... and pressure the OHA for league standings... which is unbelievably hard. I am also trying to make sense of Quebec Junior Hockey... and have written a small article on the Coupe Dodge, which at its highest level is the Junior "AA" Quebec Provincial title. I will try to spend more time here in the coming months... thank you for your contributions thus far. DMighton 13:40, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm currently rearching Junior B and C Ontario hockey on Wikipedia... microfilms at the library... you know. anyways... I thought I'd point out this website... amazing for full career stats including junior and sometimes minor level... www.legendsofhockey.net ... DMighton 16:56, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Featured Article Well... it's been online for a year now.... not bad eh? lol... just thinking... should we get a new featured article? The Fort William North Stars have now been up for a year lol. Any thoughts? PS, I'm also much easier to contact as wikipedia or e-mail. I am neck deep in microfilm... I might start bringing it over hear a bit.... a lot of Jr. A and Jr. B, that is my thing. DMighton 03:39, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :ahhh, a new featured article.... nice :) DMighton 17:55, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Help See Help talk:Contents. Robin Patterson 01:14, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Articles... Thanks for the kindness Yannz. Actually, the copy-and-paste idea is to create a model for all seasonal articles around here. It's not so much copying Wikipedia as it is showing what I'd like the makeup of seasonal articles to be. I plan on creating articles for every season for every team (and not Wikipedia copies, I'll try to originalize them). Soxrock 02:46, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Drafts Hey, I commented on the Draft Steal and Draft Bust articles. DMighton 23:26, 26 November 2007 (UTC) American College Hockey I think we should look into integrating this into out wiki.... they are looking dead in the water: http://chw.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DMighton 23:31, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :They started another Wiki somewhere else and it was better developed.... I linked that to the homepage when we first started here... but it might be dead too. DMighton 23:33, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::I talked to Angela@Wikia.... it's been done. She has also e-mailed everyone at the CHN Wiki and told them where to find us.... hopefully they will come. DMighton 11:59, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Front page Sure... redo it if you want.... just as long as it is easy to navigate and people have an idea of the scope of this wiki... I don't mind. DMighton 03:23, 27 November 2007 (UTC) IHW Haven't seen you in a bit... you still around? Busy with Christmas? DMighton 23:03, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Merry Christmas to you too! Good luck with the new GF, this is my wife and I's first Christmas ourselves... lol... I'll caretake until you get a PC up and running... ttyl. DMighton 04:00, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if you will read this anytime soon... but someone has "reported a problem" with a page that doesn't appear to exist... any thoughts? I'm a little baffled. DMighton 18:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Good to have you back. I've been focusing mostly on statistics of junior leagues... as you've probably noticed I've added about 2-300 articles purely covering season standings lol. DMighton 18:58, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Huntsville Havoc Roster Template Thank you for your interest. I’m planning on making some bios after I get all my season work completed. Right now it is easier to use Hockeydb to see the stats. I have some basic bios for the players that have retired numbers and I may add them soon but the others will have to wait for my season pages to get finished. I think I have about 5 seasons to do and some team pages, then the player pages. They will most likely be made in the late spring or summer months. Question: Do either of you two (you or DMighton) know anything about the "SIHR - Society for International Hockey Research"? I have thought about joining for there database information but was hoping to get somebody else’s opinion first. DustStorm 18:59, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page Are you still considering a revamp of the mainpage? I tell you... I look at the Star Trek Wiki -- http://www.memory-alpha.org/ and really wonder what a little colour would do here. DMighton 19:43, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :To be honest, when I built the mainpage here, I just copied and manipulated the mainpage of the "Dune Wiki" (forget the URL lol). As to free images, all images of living people on Wikipedia are either on a freesharing license or have no copyright... as long as we credit the author then there is no legal issues. I've been wondering if we should ask Angela from Wikia for some help finding someone who could show us some tricks on doing the frontpage... maybe you should write her? DMighton 12:17, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think it is sharp. Keep up the good work. Also, the logo thing -- when I first requested this Wiki I had one... but I couldn't use it because it had a portion of the Wikipedia logo -- which we cannot use. I just imagine something to do with a puck lol. The colours are cool, shades of grey and blue look real cool and the orange offsets it nicely on the dead links. I'd like to see something with the frames... Maybe a black background... I dunno... lol... I must admit, I don't know how to do almost any of this stuff. DMighton 22:30, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Check this out: There. DMighton 23:04, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :The portal idea is neat. I think it would not be bad. Also, we still need something on the page linking to the fundamentals of the game... a random wiki-er who might want to learn about the game needs that stuff. The background can be any colour because there is no text on it (that I know of) -- go buck wild! DMighton 23:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Color changes The color changes are looking good in some places. Just let me know when you think you have them set as I will need to changes my colors on some of my tables and charts. Only thing I see right now is the "broken" links are dark red on dark blue or red on dark gray on the main screen. Can that be changed or is that a personal preference that you set yourself? I know I'm new person here and hope you don't mind some "outside" opinions. DustStorm 18:07, 18 January 2008 (UTC) For the "broken" links how about a lighter color red (NOT PINK) maybe #FF0033 or #FF0066 or maybe a light purple like #CC66CC, #FF33FF or #FF66FF? Just guesses. DustStorm 18:24, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Test page I would sub the CHL logo with Hockey Canada... and the NCAA with USA Hockey... Also... there is no link to the Allan Cup or Senior playdowns in Canada... past that... the portal thing is cool... real cool as far as I can see. DMighton 01:08, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :I think we need a scholastic hockey portal to cover NCAA, NJCAA, CIS, and CCAA... also... I am having problems seeing blue text on the gray background. DMighton 02:46, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::It looks like you managed to get Canadian and USA junior portals as well as Scholastic on the test page... looks like it works. DMighton 19:31, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Browser issues I noticed depending on what browser I use, IE or Firefox, there is a tremendous change in color scheme. Not that much on the main page but on other articles especially ones with tables like some of mine. For example look at 2007-08 Huntsville Havoc Season and scroll down to transactions, in Firefox that looks fine but in IE only half the information is readable. Not a complaint just an observation. DustStorm 16:16, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Actually the colors are more like they was before you made the changes. I think the articles are easier to view with firefox. DustStorm 00:03, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I use firefox too... the colours are way different.... way way different. And hard to read on firefox... maybe we need to troubleshoot a Wikia person to see about how to make the site more Firefox friendly. DMighton 00:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::Refreshing the browser did not work. It has to be possible though... DMighton 04:49, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :To be honest, I've been sitting here for the past two weeks thinking you've just got really bad taste when it comes to revamping this wiki... lol... I was wrong... lol... I looked at the wiki through IE about 3 days ago and was like "Holy Shit!!! So this is what he's been up to!".... it looks really good and if memory alpha can do it (make it work on firefox)... we can to... worse case scenario we ask them to come over and help us... we could also look at the NHL wiki for reference points too (and I think we should be looking into turning them into our NHL Portal if Angela@Wikia will allow us).... DMighton 23:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::I know for a fact that the guy running the NHL Wiki has "adopted" it... it was virtually abandoned a couple months ago... I wonder how her would feel about joining our motley crue. But yeah, I think we should ask about a merger... we are much broader scope, and I don't think it would hurt them. DMighton ::BTW... the place looks kick-ass now. 01:27, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry but I'm still having different color issues. I am giving you a screenshot that show what I'm trying to talk about. When I'm in IE the table show a white and blue striped table but when looked at with Firefox it is white and a dark gray (I would like to have the white and blue striped table for both). The code is shown below, help me out what am I doing wrong? Article:2007-08 Huntsville Havoc Season }}| : style="padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0.4em;" Records : style="padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0.4em;" }}} : |- : right after the " |- " closing the "career end" section. --Yannzgob 19:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 10:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hockeyben strikes again Check out the name and header of this wiki: http://ihw.wikia.com/ If you want, you can contact Wikia about it here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/general TTYL. DMighton 22:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : Good heavens. Somehow, I thought something like this was bound to happen. AFAIK, when you request the permission to create a Wiki, they check if there isn't already one covering your subject... so I wonder how he got that one agreed upon, especially with a name already in use. I'll write the folks at Wikia when I return home tonight. -- 20:12, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::No kidding. They sent fanofpucks and I the same message... what a cop out eh? Well, he'll never make one as good as this one... so no worries. DMighton 04:35, December 19, 2011 (UTC) 28 décembre salut mec et bon anniversaire ! -- 23:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) (TaraO) : Merci Tara! --Yannzgob 18:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::one more year ! Tarao Hello! Still out there Yann? DMighton (talk) 07:04, April 9, 2014 (UTC) : Hey Devan! It's been a while since I last visited... I felt the need to take an editing break a (long) while ago and... well, I didn't really return. Life's got me fairly busy as well. Perhaps someday I will regularly edit again. At this time it doesn't really feel like it. --Yannzgob (talk) 14:01, July 12, 2014 (UTC) An apology... Four years in the making Hello there. This has in all likelihood been a long time coming, but since I only recently jogged my memory on your site, it was put off until now. I would like to sincerely apologize for my actions on here all those years ago - I’ve come to realize they were uncalled for at worst and unhelpful at best. But instead of just proffering a rudimentary “I’m sorry” apology and leaving it that, I am going to delve a little deeper and address many of the issues that led to the continual acrimony and my intractability When I joined the website back in 2010, I was a novice who had only recently become acquainted with the wonderful world of hockey research. I spent many hours in the months leading up to my registration researching the sport around the world. However, I also went about the process hastily - you could say I was almost blinded by excitement - and thus much of my early work (including those “country profiles”; which have since been overhauled elsewhere) was incomplete or riddled with typos and other errors. And that’s another thing, with the desire I had to work and move with such fervent zeal, I was intransigent about receiving advice to assist in ameliorating many of the mistakes I was making. So instead of heeding and noting it (even if I still feel it was doled out a tad too firmly), I mostly disregarded it and went about my editing much as I had before. I also realize now that the mass copying from Wikipedia (especially considering the articles were ill-formatted as I was incorrectly removing “all” internal links after initially linking “back” to WP incorrectly), and the constant stream of other short, poorly-constructed articles I spewed out, were not conducive to improving the project. As time wore on, I came to acquire adminship on several other Wikia projects with relative ease, as they were small wikis which had little in the way of administration crews. Thus, this planted a problematic seed in my head - I wanted to become an admin on the IHW also, even though, looking back on it, I was clearly ill-qualified for the position considering all my failings. I also exacerbated matters by not simply accepting the “no” verdict, and I perpetually campaigned for an alteration to it, in a most bothersome and disagreeable manner, while failing to abide by the “actions speak louder than words” principle in the first place. I am sorry for that also. By the summer of 2011, I had left the wiki, deciding a fresh start elsewhere would be beneficial. I began to edit voraciously on Wikipedia, and having become more seasoned and experienced at both the research and the editing game, I managed to avoid many of the mistakes I made on IHW and was also successful in avoiding disputes with other editors. I have gone on to make over 8,000 edits ( https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Contributions/Hockeyben ) on WP while maintaining a clean block log. If anything, I hope that proves that I’m not out to make trouble and take researching seriously. Now regarding the Derek Krestanovich page that led to my one year ban. I was truthfully shocked when I learned I’d been blocked, as I hadn’t made any significant edits in months, and was even more puzzled when I discovered the reason behind it, as I had no recollection of creating the article and certainly didn’t intentionally sabotage it. So I looked into past revision on Wikipedia, and found I had erroneously copied a vandalized form of the page. Here’s a diff for proof: https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Derek_Krestanovich&oldid=325564177 Now it was still my fault for failing to ensure the veracity of the information when I copied the page, and I understand why it was perceived as intentional deceit and was the “last straw” given all the previous issues I’d caused, but I assure you it was not planned or intended. I also noted that a new wiki I created, originally entitled “Ice Hockey Wiki”, was the subject of past discussions on here. The site no longer exists, but has been re-vamped as the International Hockey Wiki ( http://internationalhockey.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity ). I have spent countless hours working on the wiki, and it contains a plethora of rare information not found anywhere else online, but it is in no way intended to compete or infringe upon the Ice Hockey Wiki, as its primary focus is on European, Asian, and worldwide competitions, with nearly all the data being derived from Wikipedia or my personal efforts. I also hope this once again shows my dedication to careful and meticulous research, unlike in the past. I am addressing and sending this message to DMighton, Fanofpucks, and Yannzgob - as you were the three admins on the wiki and those whom I corresponded with most often, and who I feel are most deserving of receiving my apologies and hearing my penitence, though I also extend them to HockeyAl, Ilamb94, and the wiki as a whole. I have no intention of returning to the project on any significant level, as I am busy both with my other research endeavors and real life, but I hope to have the chance to atone for some of my past editing follies (such as by upgrading the country pages) and make the odd constructive edit when time and motivation are sufficient. If you desire further answers, have more questions, or require any additional clarification, please let me know. I wish you a Happy Holiday season. Regards, --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 18:23, December 27, 2014 (UTC)